Lincoln Wright Boards the Hogwarts Express
by englishlover7497
Summary: A new kid is ready for his first year at Hogwarts. Will he be able to make the Hogwarts Express or will he be left behind? Find out by reading this amazing first chapter to Lincoln's Wright Hogwarts adventures.


My name is Lincoln Wright and had been waiting for this day pretty much my whole entire life. I was finally going to Hogwarts. All my older siblings had had this day and I was having my turn. My father mother, and younger sister Isabelle had come to see and my two of my older brothers Johnathan and Nathaniel of to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My four oldest brothers Micheal, Roger, Samuel, and Dennis had already graduated and were off with their own families and doing their own families and about and about doing their own fields of work. I hoped though that one day I could be like Roger and Dennis and be an Auror when I grow up.

"Come along Lincoln," my mother said sternly as she held on to Isabelle's hand. "You're going to miss the train if we don't hurry."

"Coming Mum," I replied as I pulled my luggage cart with my snowy white owl Stromy's cage sitting on top.

"Here son give that," my dad said as he took the cart. "Go and join your siblings and mother and go into the wall before the Muggle's see you."

I had a very good relationship with my father and wanted to always make sure that existed, so I did as I was told. I put a little bit of a run in my step and ran up to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. As I went through the wall I could felt the same cold breeze I had felt so many times before when I dropped of my older siblings for the last few years. My mother, Isabelle, Johnathan, and Nathaniel were already waiting for me as I came through with my father right behind me.

"Let's get going," Dad said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We do want to make you late for your first trip aboard the Hogwarts Express."

My dad and I walked up to the rest of my family and I looked at the Hogwarts Express in total awe. Butterflies started to form in my stomach as we continued to walk toward were everyone was loading their luggage and other kids were saying goodbye to their parents and loading the train.

"Well, Mum, Dad this is it," Johnathan said after he and Nathaniel had loaded their luggage. "Thanks for a fun summer, but I'm ready to go back to school and finish up my last year at Hogwarts."

A Hogwarts student goes to 7 years of schooling and Johnathan had come up to his final year. Nathaniel was just a couple of years behind him at his 5th and my little sister Isabelle was going to be coming with the two of us next year.

"Oh, I can't believe one of my babies is ending when another one of the is just starting," Mum said as she started to weep.

"Mum, pipe down a bit!" Nathaniel screamed. "Our friends and their families will see you!"

"Oh, Nathaniel leave your mother be," Dad said "This is just another milestone for her. It's not every day that one of your children ends while another one is just starting."

"Oh, all right," Nathaniel countered. "I'm just going to get on so no one has to see me with her."

Nathaniel quickly enveloped my mother in a hug, shook my father's hand, and ruffled Isabelle's hair and then disappeared inside the Express leaving us all in the dust.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed to admit that that kid is my younger brother," Johnathan said as he came to stand by my side.

"Now Johnathan," Mum answered. "Don't talk about your brother that way. Even though he is a bit unlike the rest of our family with his attitude."

"It's just a phase," Father retorted. "Well, we better get you boys off so that Lincoln here doesn't miss his whole first year."

My mother came up to me and pulled me into the biggest bear hug that she had ever given me. (And she loved bear hugs)

"Oh, Linky," my mother webbed as she squished the life out of me. "Promise me you'll follow all the rules and let us know if you need anything. Just send a letter with Stormy and will always answer."

"Yes, Mum I promise," I answered as I quickly pushed her back a little bit. "Love you."

"Love you too Linky," she replied as she took out a handkerchief and went over to give Johnathan a hug.

I made my way over to Isabelle and pulled her into a hug.

"Love you sis. Can't wait for you to join us next year."

"It's so unfair," she pouted as she pulled herself out of my embrace. "How come you get to go before me?"

"Because I was born before you," I answered rubbing her on the hand as she swatted my hands away.

Isabelle went up to join our mother and Nathaniel as I turned to face my father.

"It's hard for me to believe that this is happening," my father said. "Make us proud son and make sure you get into Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor house is kind of a big deal in my family. My Mum and Dad were in it. All my older brothers were. I was nervous that I some how wouldn't end up in it, but I felt like I was just making myself worry about something that I obviously couldn't control.

"But what if I'm not?" I asked.

"Whatever happens your mother and I love you and are proud of you," my dad answered as he pulled me into a hug.

Dad and I went back and joined Mum, Isabelle, and Johnathan up by the train.

"Ready to board little brother?" Jonathan asked laying his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, here goes nothing," I replied as I boarded the Hogwarts Express and didn't look back.


End file.
